This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include hydraulically actuated components such as deactivating valve lifters. When air is present in an oil supply passage that provides pressurized oil to the hydraulically actuated device the response time of the device may be effected due to the compressibility of the air-oil mixture within the passage. When the hydraulically actuated device is operated during conditions where air is present within the oil passage, engine operation may be adversely effected.